powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutekiba Sentai Aniranger II
Mutekiba Sentai Aniranger II (English: Invincible Fang Squadron Aniranger II) is the second season of the Aniranger series. Synopsis Thousands of years ago, a malevolent machine race visited Earth. Mankind was primitive, and were unable to defend themselves as the machines plundered and destroyed our planet. Five special animals, imbued with unusual intelligence and compassion, rose up to defend Earth. They drove the invaders away, the machines were no match for their courage and skill. With the battle won, the animals distilled their essences into five magical medallions, so that when mankind was ready, their power may be called on once more. If a human being holds the coin, they may summon the power within, and be transformed; enveloped in a near-indestructable armour. And so it has been, for hundreds of generations. The medallions (now known as the Power Coins) have been lost and found, bought and sold, given and taken; but always used in the name of good. Today, the coins rest with five young men. Five defenders, sworn to protect life and freedom. They have dubbed themselves the "Mutekiba Sentai", the invincible fang squadron. These five protectors, these 'animal rangers', will defend our world from any threat... Characters Anirangers Allies *'The Avengers': A group of rangers that the Anirangers will team up with in a future crossover episode. Villains The Machine Empire The Machine Empire relation to same from PR: Zeo predates human life on Earth. It is unclear how old their race is, but it is quite possible they are the oldest sentient race in the Galaxy. They are malevolent & destructive. They seek new worlds & civilizations to plunder. Usually, they assimilate & adapt any technology present, before destroying the prevalent organic materials, converting them to energy. Not much is known about the Empire, & even less about the individuals within it. One machine in particular has been charged with the invasion of Earth: *'The Machine Overlord': Nothing is known about this being, other than its name. All the machines serve it, & its desires become the desires of the Empire. Perhaps the Anirangers will meet it one day, but they pray that day will never come. *'Machine General Caliber': The military commander in charge of the Earth objective, Caliber is unusually passionate & cruel (for a machine), & seems to take pleasure in observing & defeating "lesser" beings. However, he respects weapons & creations of war, even going so far as to "collect" them. He currently favors a sword based on a Japanese design, no doubt acquired many years ago. The General has visited Earth many times before, & it seems that the previous AniRangers have, throughout history, managed to drive him away. He seems to have a particular dislike for AniBlack. UPDATE: Caliber was slain by the current AniBlack during their first battle. What became of his body is unknown. *'Science Officer Cipher': The science officer of the Machine Empire. He rarely visits Earth, & is much less warlike than the other machines. He is no less dangerous, though. He idolizes the insane General Caliber, & has collected & preserved his shattered remains for reasons unknown. *'Machine Warrior Hammer': An efficient & cool warrior. He has great intelligence & greater strength. Industrious & creative, he has promised to conquer Earth, even if he has to do it himself. He takes care of the intolerable Horror, shielding him from the hatred & spite of the other Machines, who see Horror as an abomination, a mad dog to be used & then put out of its misery. *'Beast Warrior Horror': A monster created to be the first of many organic (disposable) shock troops, the Empire got more than they bargained for. Savage & powerful, he must be kept on a short leash. His mind is that of a predator, lightning-fast & calculating. Overshadowing this intelligence, however, is fear & rage. Perhaps there is a more gentle side to him, but if there is, only Hammer sees it. Yamirangers Weapons & Technology Morphers The morphers, worn around the wrist, are a modern invention. Morphing is achievable simply by holding the coin, but the current generation of AniRangers thought it best that the coins were holstered to protect them from damage & to lower the probability of them being lost or stolen. AniBlue has suggested installing a DNA or bio-metric locking device, to prevent unauthorized use. AniBlack's morpher was destroyed in the first season, & his coin now resides within Seikiba. Weapons The coins have the ability to forge weapons. Very much like the suit, the appearance & type of weapon produced depends on the individual commanding the animal spirit. Weapons used by the current generation of AniRangers are: *'Seikiba' - AniBlack's main weapon & transformation device, a sword. *'Vulpine Breaker' - AniBlue's main weapon, a staff. *'Poison Arrow' - AniGreen's main weapon, a lance. *'Needle Crusher' - AniRed's main weapon, a pair of nunchucks. *'Buster Talon' - AniYellow's main weapon, a pistol. AniZords *'AniKing' **'AniRaccoon' - AniBlack's AniZord. **'AniFox' - AniBlue's AniZord. **'AniFrog' - AniGreen's AniZord. **'AniEchidna' - AniRed's AniZord. **'AniEagle' - AniYellow's AniZord. *'AniLynx' - AniGold's AniZord. *'AniMouse' - AniSilver's AniZord. Episodes #Robots Are Red, Vulpines Are Blue: Miles is just an ordinary guy. On a sunny day, he decides to go out for a walk in the nearby woods, but stumbles across a terrible plot to destroy our world! How can he hope to defend himself against the evil Machine General Caliber? Can anyone save him & stop Caliber & his minions from destroying the city? #Back In Black: Find out in Spring 2014! *Crossover episode with Avengers *Advent AniGold episode *Advent AniFlare episode See Also Power Rangers Animal Charge see Comparison: Mutekiba Sentai Aniranger II vs. Power Rangers Animal Charge Category:Mutekiba Sentai Aniranger Category:Series Category:Season Category:Reynoman